


Broken Bond

by MonsterXI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterXI/pseuds/MonsterXI
Summary: This love kills us.





	1. Chapter 1

He can feel the warm sunlight touching his bare skin, and shining the room through the half opened curtains. He can feel an arm sneaked around his waist, his alpha.

"Morning, Tooru," Kageyama said softly while turning around to see his alpha who is showing a sign to wake up.

"Hmmm... Morning, Tobio-chan," Oikawa said while rubbing his eyes from the remnants of sleep only to look at those navy blue eyes.

He gave his omega a morning kiss who always gives him a small laugh because of the tickling feeling. He trailed the kiss from his lips into his jaws, neck, and back, leaving some soft pecks along the way. The omega only gave him a humming sound, feeling comfortable in his touch. The brunette softly licked and kissed the bitten part of his partner's neck from the last night event.

"Will this time be successful ?" Kageyama asked while looking at the window besides their bed, looking at the farest building.

"Of course, Tobio-chan ! Though, we still have many chances. Don't worry," Oikawa replied reassuringly, knowing what Kageyama means.

"O-Okay," Kageyama said trying to be as optimist as his alpha.

He always knows Oikawa wants a complete family, which includes kids. They have been trying many times, but always fails many times too. He felt insecure. What if Oikawa leaves him ? What if he will never give what Oikawa wants ? Oikawa is a strong leader and an alpha, and an alpha can have more than one mate, while him, the omega can only have one mate. He has never met an omega who has two mates though, so he never know what it feels. But some of the rumors said that if the omega has two bonds, the first bond will be broken, and it can't be undone, and you can't bond again with your first mate anymore for the rest of your life.

"You have to go to work, Tooru," Kageyama said after finishing with his thought while Oikawa still kissing him sleepily.

"But-Tobio-chan ! Don't you want to reassure that little To is working ?" Oikawa said while turning his face into a devilish smile, hovering over Kageyama seductively.

"Oh, I think it is. You see, you fucked me 5 times !" Kageyama exclaimed while pushing Oikawa's face out of his sight.

"But-But, you love it though..." Oikawa replied while sitting up with a pouting face, looking at his younger lover who already stood up and tied his dark hair into a little ponytail.

"Only if I'm in my heat," Kageyama said while walking towards the door, preparing for the breakfast, leaving Oikawa alone in their room.

"Geez, Tobio-chan. Love you too," Oikawa said with a smile, knowing how clingy Kageyama last night.

* * *

 

_"Tooru-ahn ! M-More, deeper !" The younger said while tightening his legs grip around the alpha's waist once he pushed inside, the younger kept pushing his member deeper._

_"Geez, Tobio-chan. I can't hold myself if you do that you know," He hissed while remembering the last time he couldn't hold back, he almost hurted Kageyama, well, what can he says ? Kageyama is so addicting, just a little scent of the ravenette's heat can make him go crazy._

_"Who told you to hold back ?" Kageyama said, after managing to find his voice between the pleasure, catching Oikawa's attention._

_"Hohoho ? Then I don't see any other reasons to restain myself anymore," He said while bring the younger into a passionatte kiss._

* * *

 

And the rest is history. He loves Kageyama. Yeah, it may be weird to love someone you used to hate. But like they said, love and hate are separated between a thin line. It's just after knowing Kageyama personaly, he can't see anymore reasons to not love the younger.

Oh, how he still remember the first time he asked the younger to date him, their first hold hands, their first kiss, their first sex, their first arguement, their first reconcile, all of it was locked safely in his mind. And finally their first and hopefully last marriage. Well, he was sure he wants to spend the rest of his life with Kageyama, but seems like Kageyama still has insecurity about it.

"Tooru ? Breakfast is ready," Kageyama shouted from the kitchen, the smell of scrambled eggs with bacons and coffee are filling the house.

He quickly got up and went to his lover. Opening the door of their room only to find his beautiful husband. Kageyama is a piece of art, looked how those silky strands of his dark hair falling beautifully on his fair neck, how his slender fingers touching the counter of kitchen delicately, or how unconsciously the soft smile graced his lips, oh how he wanted to take a picture of it and make an art galery for him, even though Kageyama doesn't like to be exposed as the most talented photographer's lover.

"Hey, your food is getting cold," Kageyama said after realizing that Oikawa had came out.

Oikawa just gave him a smile and nod while walking towards the counter of their kitchen. Thinking, he may be the most lucky guy in the world.

* * *

 

Two minutes left. He had bought the pregnancy test after his last heat which is around a month ago. He was hoping that the result will show the two magical strips line. Oh God, how he wants to make Oikawa happy by giving him a family he deserves. They have already married like 3 years, and the anxiety was eating him up every single day.

He took a look at the pregnancy test, his hands become cold after seeing the result, his shoulder was hunching in defeat. _Negative_. Yeah, it is true that male omegas are rarely can get pregnant, even though there is a posibility, but still too small, despite Oikawa knowing that, he chose him. Oikawa can be with anyone else, he got the looks and everything, and what he wants is to please Oikawa even it's just a little bit.

As much as he hates it, maybe it is the best for Oikawa to try find another.

"Tobio-chan ! I'm home. Today Iwa-chan scolded me aga-" Oikawa said while stepping in into their house, hoping to see his lover sweet face.

Kageyama stood there in the dark hallway, his face looking down, he can't look into those clear brown eyes directly.

"Tobio ? What's wrong ?" He asked while stepping closer to the raven haired male.

Oikawa cupped the other's face only to find those beautiful blue eyes welling with tears despite the less light in the room, he can see clearly Kageyama's eyes. His lover making such a sorrowful face, it done something bad inside him.

"W-What wrong, Tobio ? Tell me," Oikawa said with a demanding tone with a slight of whining while hugging Kageyama close into his arms. He felt like he wanted to cry too.

He waited until Kageyama calmed down and then he released his embrace. He can see Kageyama's swelling eyes after the crying session.

"We-We need to talk," Kageyama said with a hoarse voice.

"Okay," Oikawa replied while waiting for Kageyama to talk.

"I-It's negative," Kageyama said with a nervouse tone, he can't look at Oikawa's eyes only to find another disappointment.

He always waits Oikawa to threw him everytime he disappoints the older male. But it never came.

"I-It's okay, Tobio-chan. We can always try again," Oikawa replied while hugging the younger, trying to brighten up the mood.

"How many times ?"

"How many times we have to try, Tooru ?" Kageyama asked while tears starting to well on the corner of his eyes again. He's tired of trying.

Oikawa just stayed silent. He doesn't know how many times they will try, but he was willing to try again if it's with Kageyama. How many times it takes.

"I-I think you... Y-you should find another ome..." Kageyama mumbled, not finishing his sentence, every letters felt like a pain in his tongue.

His heart clenching in pain, but it's the truth. He can't give Oikawa what the older wants. Maybe it's the time. The time to try another chances.

"W-What ? W-Why ? Do-Do you want to divorce ?" Oikawa said, just imagining Kageyama in the arms of another man is enough to make him cried.

"No. It's not a divorce. A-An alpha can have two mates right ?" Kageyama said trying to hold his tears.

"No, Tobio ! No ! I don't need anyone else. I need you Tobio," Oikawa said with a desperate tone while hugging the younger even tighter as if he will lost him if he lets go.

"But-But, I can't give you what you want. I hate it. I hate myself because I can't give you the only thing you want, yet you give me everything," Kageyama said, even though he tried to hold his tears, he can't help but to eventually cry.

Oikawa doesn't know what to do. He only wants Kageyama. Yes, He wants a family, he really does. But, will it be the same if it's not Kageyama ? He doesn't know why but it just felt wrong thinking that.

"Tobio, I love you. I don't want anyone else..."

"I love you so much. You never know how much is it. So don't say something like that again, okay ?" Oikawa said while kissing Kageyama's face, giving Kageyama a smile that he knows will sooth him.

Kageyama just nodded as a reply, calling his anxiety down. Oikawa can feel Kageyama relaxed a bit in his arms. He putted his chin on top of the raven's head, still hugging him close. After he can sense Kageyama starting to calm down, he brought the younger to their bedroom. They clinging to each another for comfort, slowly the younger drifted off to sleep. Oikawa can feel Kageyama's even breathing, he erased the trail of tears on Kageyama's cheeks while smiling lovingly to the man's peaceful sleeping face. Then his mind suddenly thought, what if it's true ? What he will do if the anxiety Kageyama is having is true ? Which will he choose ?


	2. Chapter 2

"You look terrible," A familiar voice can be heard from behind him.

Kageyama turned around only to see his best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi who quickly took a sit in front of the raven.

"Thanks," Kageyama replied while drinking his tea that's already half empty.

"What had happened ?" Yamaguchi asked while putting down his sling bag next to his chair.

"Nothing," Kageyama answered blankly, obviously having trouble.

"Seriously, Tobio ? You wouldn't call me at 5 a.m. if it's just nothing," Yamaguchi said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know... I just need a friend to talk to," Kageyama said with a low tone.

"And that is the reason I'm here," Yamaguchi replied, smiling to his so called best friend.

They have become best friend because Kageyama wanted to master the floater serve, in other assosiation he taught Kageyama about lessons the ravenette couldn't master. Since then he has this sort of protective feeling for Kageyama. Love ? Maybe. But he knows his boundaries. Kageyama already has an alpha, a strong one. And he believes Oikawa can protect Kageyama.

"Do you know any doctor, Tadashi ? The specialist one ?" Kageyama said while mumbling the last part, but Yamaguchi still can hear it.

"Oh ! I think I can ask Tsuki. What's wrong ?" Yamaguchi asked curiously, while taking a mental note to ask Tsukishima who is a doctor now.

"I think I have a problem with my body," Kageyama said while holding his stomach.

"You see, we already tried countless time, but it seems doesn't work or effect anything, so I think maybe something is wrong with... me," Kageyama said with an audible voice, looking at the reflection on the surface of his tea.

"Owh... Well, you're still young Kageyama. I'm sure it just need some time," Yamaguchi said with a reassuring and an understanding smile.

"I hope so too," Kageyama replied with a sorrow smile.

* * *

 

"Ah, welcome home, Tobio-chan," He can hear his lover voice from the living room.

He walked into the living room, only to find the older male in front of his laptop, working on his project.

"You really don't have to work at home, Tooru," Kageyama said while taking a drink then sat beside Oikawa. Oikawa stays at home today because he is worried of Kageyama.

"I want to," Oikawa said while grabbing Kageyama's shoulder closer and then kissed him on the cheeks, making Kageyama comfortable with the touch.

"Are you done ?" Kageyama asked, leaning his head on the older male's shoulder.

"Just a little more. Oh-Hey ! Iwa-chan is going to come today, we need to discuss some work stuff, you don't mind right ?" Oikawa asked still focusing his eyes into the full colored laptop screen.

"It's fine. Then, I will prepare dinner now," Kageyama replied while standing up before getting another loving kiss from Oikawa.

The dim sound of the iron tools clattering can be heard from the kitchen, it's just like a music in Oikawa's ears. The proof of existence of his lover. Then he pressed the next button on his laptop, accidentally found the picture of Kageyama he took long ago at the park on their date, when Kageyama is sleeping on the grass while the wind flying the strands of his hair so alluringly. He really loves being with Kageyama, just cuddling all day, whispering things about the future, a few kisses and then just sleep in eternal slumber besides him. He can't help but to smile genuinely just imagining it, he even can taste forever. He don't know what it really taste, but for him, it taste sweet.

He's so lost in his mind, he even didn't realize that the door had rang since a few minutes ago.

"Tooru, I know you're busy, but please open the door, it may be Iwaizumi-san," He can hear Kageyama's voice from the kitchen, obviously sounded busy.

"Ay ! Ay !" Oikawa replied while pushing the laptop that placed on his lap, walking towards the door.

He opened the door, greeted by a face of a man that he has known for years, Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Iwa-chan, welcome ! Tobio-chan is making dinner, make yourself at home," Oikawa said while letting Iwaizumi in.

"Sorry to intrude," Iwaizumi said while taking off his shoes.

They walked towards the living room that was filled with the delicious aroma of food, cooked rice and fried fish with a salad as the side dish.

Kageyama was preparing the food, Oikawa hugged him from behind and give him a loving kiss.

They not holding back even though there is Iwaizumi in the room who is heading towards the dining table without taking another glance to the happy couple. He may be stupid despite his looks that show how strong he is, but even the strongest person can be weak because of love. Seeing the happy couple makes him happy but sometimes jealous, at how he and Oikawa always there for each another, but the raven haired male took it away from him so easily, and it's so painful how they look so happy and perfect together. Still, it's not his nature to hate someone as kind and innocent like Kageyama Tobio.

"Sorry if it's not good, Iwaizumi-san," Kageyama said, breaking Iwaizumi's thought.

Before he knew, the table already served with the raven's cooking. Perfect life, perfect partner, the perfect story. Oh how he was in the wrong happy ending. Just thinking of that makes his stomach uncomfortable.

They ate with silence sometimes only Oikawa who talked while the both omega males just replied. After they're done eating, Oikawa led Iwaizumi to his computer to start talking about work while Kageyama was taking a shower.

"So, about the next project, you will take the theme of love, the deadline is four months from now, use it properly," Iwaizumi explained sitting on the couch.

"Is it happy love or sad love ? Be more specific, Iwa-chan !" Oikawa said jokingly.

"Well, the chief said nothing about that, so I guess you can choose whatever you want as long it's still about love," Iwaizumi replied.

"And are you done choosing the photo for the nature theme ?" Iwaizumi asked while tapping at Oikawa's laptop to see what's inside.

The laptop screen turned on, revealing a man with dark hair and fair skin fell as sleep on the green grass while the shadows from the tree leaves behind him covering his beautiful face so perfectly. There is so much emotions appear in that photo. Summer (Warm/Comfort). Freedom. Ease. Eternity. And most importantly _Love_.

"Akh ! S-Sorry, I forgot to close that, give me that," Oikawa shuttered as if caught doing something forbidden while taking the laptop from Iwaizumi's grasp.

"And here it is, the photo. N-not that one ! Oh God ! Please don't tell Tobio-chan, he will kill me," Oikawa said while head falling back into the couch, covering his face with his both hands, obviously hiding his red face from embarrassment.

"Chill, Shittykawa. I-I think he will love it," Iwaizumi replied trying to look supportive.

"You think so ?" Oikawa asked while slowly looking at Iwaizumi from the gap between his fingers to see a confirmation.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi replied while staring at the picture of the nature. He doesn't know why but despite this picture that full of sky, trees, soil, and birds, he felt like the first picture is more unforgettable and... painful.

Suddenly he felt his stomach crunching in pain, just like the one he felt at the dining room. Oh no, shit-shit-shit-shit ! He remembered having heat just two weeks ago, it can't be now ! It's bursting out in a bad time.

"Iwa-chan ? Are you alright ? What's wrong ?"

The scent of heat washing over Oikawa like a big wave from the sea, waking up his alpha's nature in a second. Even though he tried to restraint it, the alpha inside him took control of his body so effortlessly, leaving him losing his mind like a hungry wolf and an omega to mate.

Oh, how things could go wrong ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho~

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have so many stories but I'm craving for some angsty omegaverse lol and maybe this story will only have 5 chapters ?
> 
> Like always, sorry for the grammar.


End file.
